The Unexpected Mission
by Mari Lynn the Echidna
Summary: After Shadow and Rouge gets into a argument Rouge flies off and rescue a lost little girl. The two decides to help the little girl get back home, but when they do that they face many dangerous things and gets into trouble when they find out who the mother is. Will Rouge And Shadow finally get ready to have a child of their own after they do this mission? DISCONTINUED FOR NOW!


It was a beautiful day; the birds were singing, the sky was clear blue with puffy clouds, and the couple Shadow and Rouge was walking through the park holding hands. They sat on the bench and stared into each other's eyes. Rouge looked down at their hands, then back at him with a frown.

"Shadow" She spoke

"Yes Rouge?" He questioned

She leaned closer to him and kissed him on the lips for a short while. She pulled back from the kiss and put her head on his chest.

"Why don't we ever think about you know…. Having a baby?" She questioned

Shadow's eyes widened, he didn't believe she really asked him that and can't stand raising kids. He quickly glanced at her, his right eye twitching.

"I….i don't know about that, I don't I'm ready"

Rouge quickly sat up as she looked him in his crimson eyes.

"Shadow, we've dating for two years now, I thought you would be ready by now, we had sex many times!" She shouted

Shadow looked embarrassed when other couples glared at them when they heard what she said. He quickly looked away and back to Rouge.

"You know that I ha….. Don't like children" He told

Rouge's eyes widened as she gritted her teeth.

"**What do you mean you don't like kids!**?" She questioned loudly

Shadow tried to lower her voice knowing that everything went silent as everyone stared at them. Rouge stood up in front him as she put her hands on her hips, glaring at him.

"Yeah what's wrong with having kids?" She questioned

Shadow noticed everyone looking at them as he tried to calm her down.

"Stop it, you're making a scene" He told in a low voice.

She slapped his hand that was on her arm, as she crossed her arms.

"Tell me Shadow" She demanded

He sighed as he stood up and put his hands on his hips.

"I always hated having kids! And you know that!" Shadow yelled

Everyone gasped, as the two glared at them, making everyone look away. They looked back at each other.

"Why?" She questioned

He felt his anger built inside as he put his hands on his aching head.

"They are annoying, whiny, little brats! Who make you just want to put a bullet to your head!" He shouted

Rouge gasped as she put a hand on her mouth, backing away from him.

"I thought you love me?" She questioned

Shadow walked towards her, as she backed up more.

"I do, I'm sorry Rouge" He apologized

She turned her back to him and sighed.

"I just need some time alone"

She flew off as she soared through the sky. She landed at a nearby cafe, not that far from the park. She paid for some coffee as she sat down at the table her and Shadow always sat at. She sighed as she took a sip of her coffee, wincing as it scolded her tongue. She sat the coffee on the table as she put her head in her arms. She enjoyed her peaceful moment, until it was interrupted by a little child's scream. She jumped up instantly, as she ran the direction that she heard it from. She saw a man grabbing a small child, as she walked up to him and punched him. He yelped as he held his bleeding nose, dropping the child as it ran behind her. He turned to face Rouge, who held the child behind.

"Leave the child alone you pervert!" She shouted, as she kicked his sensitive part, making him fall.

She kicked him twice, as she grabbed him by the collar of his shirt.

"What is wrong with you, trying to kidnap a little girl!?"

She kicked him with one powerful kick, making him fly up to the sky. She dusted off her hands, as she faced and kneeled to the little girl. She was a red echidna with light blue eyes, and she wore a small pink shirt with matching shorts and shoes, with a white ribbon in her arm.

"Are you ok?" Rouge asked

The little girl nodded her head as Rouge picked her up.

"Come on, I'll take you to a safer place"

Rouge held her in her arms as she flew to her house.

**That was chapter 1 of my new story; Chapter 2 will come up very soon!**


End file.
